


Still Crazy After All These Years...

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Tenderness, being in love, in love after many years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night Rafe and Max realize that no matters how many years have passed their parents are still ... the same.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Still Crazy After All These Years...

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - GOLD

The room is dark and Rafe remains confused for a second. He blinks and sighs recognizing the smell of his home, a unique mixture of bitter-sweet-sour scents that comes from his father’s apothecary.

He and Max have just come back home for Christmas, each of them now studying far from home.

"Max?" he whispers.

When no response comes he stretches on his right and patts the bed next to his.

Empty.

He yawns and sits, extending his arms over his head. He checks his phone. It's three in the morning and it's unusual that Max isn't sleeping soundly beside him. He has always been the one that wandered around at night, he and Magnus. He still remembers all the times his dad has remained awake with him, telling stories of his past, playing chess on the floor, or simply lying on the couch staring at the blue sky outside the window.

He stands up and decides to look for his brother.

The living room is pitch black but there is a glimmering golden light coming from the balcony and he can hear a soft music playing.

He steps closer to the door window to see what the lights and the music are, and suddenly stumbles on a body kneeled on the floor.

"Ma…," but his brother cuts him off with a hard punch on his leg

"Shhh…, be quiet and crouch here with me."

Rafe goes down on his knees and follows Max's gaze.

"Look at them…," his brother whispers.

Rafe cocks his head just that little bit and sees their parents dancing on the balcony.

Alec has his arms tightened around Magnus' low waist, while Magnus is holding his neck, threading his fingers through Alec's hair as their hips sway, gently following the rhythm of the melody. He is whispering something sweet in his husband’s ear, and Magnus chuckles softly, burying his forehead in the hollow of Alec's neck.

"They are so beautiful," he murmurs to Max, "aren't they?" 

When no answer comes, he turns to look at his brother and finds him staring and smiling as he nods back.

Then Alec leans and gives Magnus a fervent kiss, chasing his lips and pressing their bodies closer, and the dance slowly shifts from chaste to heated.

Their bodies follow a rhythm of their own, a well-known dance that renews each day, and that leaves them dizzy with desire and giggling as if it was another first time. 

Magnus laughs, wholeheartedly, "Are you sure you're ready for what you asked for Shadowhunter?", they hear him say.

Alec shakes his head, his smile wide and open, his eyes dark and shining with love, and grinds his hips against his husband.

"Then take your stele and activate some of my favorite runes… you're going to need them ALL very soon," he whispers as he sensually drops to his knees.

"Oofft," Rafe blurts out standing, while Max puts his hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter, "still crazy after all these years."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Paul Simon's song
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
